


All the Lonely People

by AnnaInnitt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaInnitt/pseuds/AnnaInnitt
Summary: Ghostinnit sadness go brrrrr, he talks about his relationships with everyoneMmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I haven't even watched the streams but I'm c r y i  n g :D
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	All the Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

> As always, antis dni, there is slight problematic (just sad crush boyo) but still. I am a member of poppytwt so...yeah :]
> 
> Let's read some crappy writing pog!!

As I sink into the black hole of sadness, I don't know what to do. 

I-I'm dead. Dream killed me. I really am dead. And- and Tubbo doesn't even care...he doesn't care, he never did, everyone hates me, they always hated me. I was a bother. The loud and obnoxious one. They are better off with me dead. 

And still- why does it hurt? To see *Jack Manifold,* my friend celebrating my death? He hated me too. And that's ok. I shouldn’t care too much. They always said not to be too clingy. He stole my hotel after I died, but I don’t care. 

The thing I liked most about the hotel was *Sam Nook.* Really, it was *Awesamdude.* He made me laugh and gave me childhood memories I could never have. But I pushed him away. I always seem to push the good ones away, don’t I?

*Dream.* I found comfort in him, but I guess that was manipulation. I never know- knew what was real around him. And now he took my last life. I can’t seem to remember why. I only remember talking about Schlatt being dead and then...darkness.

*Philza.* “I wonder if he’d be proud of me.”

*Wilbur.* Will I ever see him again? Will I find him here? That being said, will I make it back to the SMP like him? I- I miss Wilbur. I hate him but I really miss him. I hate that I miss him.

*Techno.* He took me in and helped me, gave me friendship, and all I did was betray him. I’m too weak. I left his care all because of my past with Tubbo.

*Tubbo.* He’s too busy with *Ranboo.* I never really liked Ranboo. I don’t know how or why, but I saw...I saw Dream in him. Ranboo took Tubbo from me. His attention, his laughs, everything. Was I not good enough? I wanted to be his everything but he drifted away. I wanted to tell him how I feel, but he left before I could. I loved him so much, and I wanted to confess but I couldn’t. He probably wouldn’t care anyway. Dream told me I should be ashamed for having a crush on my bestfriend. “That’s so selfish Tommy, he’s sticking with you for friendship, and haven’t you seen him and Ranboo together? You have no chance. You’re so pathetic, it makes me sick.” And he was probably true. Tubbo and Ranboo must have something going on. And he seems happier anyway, I just wish that could be me with him.

I feel a cold wind urging me to get up, but I don’t know how. It’s so dark and I don’t know where the ground is. I just want to lie here. Hopefully I’ll forget, just like Ghostbur. I won’t remember and I’ll just BE. Be alive but dead. I don’t know. There’s no point in trying to be happy, I have no one to share my happiness with. I can stop putting on my fake voice, I can rest. I’ll just slowly sink to sleep, and I don’t care if I wake up, I just want to rest.

“T-Tommy? Is that you?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Have an amazing day/night, take care of yourself! ❤❤
> 
> Part two? 😏


End file.
